Hang On To Me
by courderouge2006
Summary: Over the years Clark and Lois have helped each other through some hard times, always hiding behind sarcasm and jokes. What if one of them is tired of it now? Song is "Keep Holding On" By Avril Lavigne


Song is "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne. I own nothing here. Sorry if not all the quotes are perfect, I was working things around here.

--

August 2004

Dressed in his new jersey, Clark walked the hallways of Smallville High with a proud smile. He was finally getting a chance at something he wanted to do. He knew his dad might be upset with him for a while, but he wasn't giving this up. Not this time. He earned this.

He stepped into the Torch office to drop off the write up he did on the new recycled lunch trays for Chloe, but stopped short when he was about to leave. Lois was sitting at one of the desks, one foot up on the desk and her chin propped on her hand.

Part of him said to just run, now, and not incur the wrath of Lois "The Pain" Lane. But… she had helped him in the investigation into Abby's mom. His conscious scoffed at him. _"Helped you? If it wasn't for her you'd be nothing more than a really good looking body right now buddy boy!" _

He shook his head. Great, now his own inner voice was taking lessons from Lois. He heard a deep sigh and looked back at her. Clark stopped for a minute to think. She was in another new town after a life of bouncing from military base to military base. She came here under some pretty harsh conditions to look into her cousins "murder". She was having to redo a year of high school after she had to cover up one of her little sisters foul ups last year.

As much as she would argue with it if he said it out loud, Lois needed help. And wasn't that usually his area around here?

_**You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand**_

"Hey Lois, what's up?" He moved closer, sitting on the edge of the desk.

She glanced back over her shoulder. "Well, don't you look like a good little high school lemming there Smallville?" she asked with the smart aleck smile he was getting very used to by this point.

He plowed through, ignoring her little dig. "What are you up to right now? Working on a story for Chloe?"

She shook her head. "Nope, finished the expose on the growth of even more plastic Barbies around here since Abby's mom started pushing her meteorite fueled Botox." She noticed Clark shudder at that. "Aww, don't worry Smallville, I won't let the big mean lady hurt you with a nasty eyebrow pluck."

He raised an eyebrow. "Ha… haha. Very funny Lois." He stood up, slinging the bag back over his shoulder. "Well, as long as you're not busy, come on, let's go."

She tilted her head, confused. "Go where exactly?"

_**When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in**_

Sighing, he turned back around, kneeling down and spinning her chair to face him. "Some people will usually shut this…" he motioned pinching his lips together, "and use these…" he reached out and moved her legs slightly, "and go with someone when they ask them to."

Her jaw ticked, jutting to the side as she looked unimpressed with his marionette show. "Yea well, luckily I'm not most…" She couldn't finish the statement as her lips were now held together by Clark's finger and thumb. Her eyes flared wide, glaring at him murderously.

_**No I won't give in**_

Clark had to keep himself from smirking. "Now, you can come with me quietly, and don't give me that look, I have every confidence that you could do something without talking if you tried reeeeeeeally hard. Or, I can toss you over my shoulder and carry you outside caveman style. What's it going to be?"

Still glaring, she narrowed her eyes into tiny slits before standing up slowly.

"Good girl. That wasn't so hard. Let's go." He stood up and stepped aside, gesturing for her to go first. "Ladies first please."

_**Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

Chloe and Lois walked across the lawn looking around at the various booths, the pep rally going in full swing. "So what brought you out here with the rest of us kids, cous?"

Lois sighed. "Smallville wouldn't leave me alone. Where is he by the way, he dragged me out here then disappeared!"

Chloe pointed across the lawn and smiled at the look of glee on her cousin's face. Chloe had to jog to catch up to Lois as she ran to the dunk tank Clark was sitting in, still high and dry.

He smiled as he saw them approach. "Lois! Glad to see you stuck around. Take a throw if you want."

Lois didn't say anything, she just picked up a softball, still grinning wildly. She threw the ball, just missing the top of the target, the crowd behind her groaning.

Clark laughed loudly. "Oh come on Lois, didn't those guys on base teach you anything?

_**There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

Lois arched an eyebrow looking up at him, but there was just a gentle smile on his face. He wasn't mocking her, he was just egging her on playfully. And that's when it really sank in to her. Clark Kent was one of the good ones. "Wouldn't you like to know Smallville?"

She reared back for another toss and BANG! Everyone cheered as Clark sank into the tank, clapping. Lois ran over to lean on the edge of the tank, not caring if she got wet. She was grinning like a Cheshire cat when Clark came up from the water, messing his hair up even worse. "Sorry you invited me out now?"

Clark tossed his head back, wiping the water from his eyes as he looked over to her. "Not at all Lois, not at all."

_**So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through**_

The crowd burst into laughter again at the sight of a soaked Clark Kent chasing a screaming Lois Lane across the lawn, yelling at her that he wanted a big hug.

_**We'll make it through**_

--

March 2007

Lois climbed the steps of the barn, hearing a rhythmic bump on the old wood floor above her. Peeking over the edge, she saw Clark leaned against the sofa, staring at the opposite wall and bouncing a baseball back and forth.

He still looked like hell. She wanted to say something, but she knew this wasn't the right time to make her usual jokes. She had been knocked out by that big… whatever the hell Titan was. He had to be on steroids, no one should be that strong.

When she had come to, she was on a gurney with Clark limping alongside her. Glancing back, she saw the big ox on the ground with something sticking out of his chest. Clark's explanation was that Titan found a weapon in the rubble and was coming at him, so Clark kicked him in the knee and Titan fell forward.

It was a complete accident. No one could have done anything to save the monster, especially with as much danger he was putting them in. There was no alternative to the outcome, and Titan died.

So of course Clark blamed himself.

"Hey Smallville," she said quietly.

He didn't look away from the spot on the wall.

_**So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear**_

"Your mom said you haven't left the barn for a couple of days."

His hand faltered at her words, but he kept up his one man game of catch, not giving any evidence that he noticed her beyond that.

She sighed. "I'm doing a lot better thanks for asking. You still look like crap."

That got a sigh from him. Aha, recognition at least.

_**Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend**_

She stepped closer to him, kneeling down. "Clark, there was nothing you could have…" She jumped back, losing her footing. His skin felt like it suddenly lit on fire from the inside, her eyes going wide. Looking up from her hand, she saw him looking back at her, his eyes red… bloodshot.

"I don't want to talk about it Lois."

He looked back at the floor and started throwing the ball again, ignoring her completely.

_**I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah**_

Oh that didn't sit well with Lois Lane.

She stood up and walked over, grabbing the baseball she threw it as hard as she could out the window of the loft, turning back to stare at him.

Clark watched with wide eyes as the ball was thrown outside, then looked back at her, his face taking a hard edge again. "What the hell Lois?!"

She stared back down at him, and then did something that surprised even her. Reaching back, Lois slapped Clark in the face with a solid hit.

_**Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong**_

Clark didn't even have time to twist with the hit so she wouldn't hurt her hand. He stared at her, thoroughly confused, before standing slowly. "Lois, what the…?"

She hit him again, this time he twisted so it wouldn't be as hard.

"Lois! What are you…?"

She reached back to do it again, this time Clark grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Cut it out! What are you doing?!"

"Trying to knock some sense into your thick skull you dumbass!"

His face twisted into a glare again. "Who do you think you are?"

"I am Lois Joanne Lane. Constant pain in your ass, horrible cook, and most likely the reason you stayed there and fought that big ox because I was knocked out and you felt the need to protect me like you always do, so the way I see it if you're guilty for Titan's death, SO AM I! And I'm telling you that we have nothing to feel guilty for here Clark! He was psychotic. He was a murderer. It was him, or us, and he died. He died by his own hand. So stop blaming yourself because I feel horrible that you had to do this for me." Her voice cracked at the end of her tirade, her eyes twitching.

_**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

Clark's face softened, his mouth opening slightly. "Lois that had nothing to do with… it wasn't your fault. You're not the one who fought him."

She took a deep breath. "And you are. You fought him, a killer who was so much stronger than you, because that's what you do Clark. You stand up for those of us who can't stand up ourselves. And as much as that pisses me off when you step in to save my butt, you have done it repeatedly since I met you. That's the only reason I'm still alive, I know it. And I've done nothing but give you shit and attitude for years now."

_**So keep holding on**_

Clark stared back at her, shaking his head slightly… and then he grinned, just barely. "But you're Lois. You don't know any better."

Lois laughed a little through her teary eyes, then pressed her face to his chest tightly, her arms around his neck. Clark wasn't sure if she was laughing or crying against him, and he'd never ask. He wrapped his arms around her gently, hugging her back tightly. "It's ok Lois. It's ok. I never thought that I might not be the only one hurting this time, I'm sorry."

She sniffled loudly against his t-shirt, and he heard a muffled sound that resembled the words "thank you".

"You're welcome Lois. Anytime."

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

--

October 2008

Lois stood outside the elevator, tapping her foot impatiently. She just wanted to get up to the editor's office and drop this byline off before she ran into HIM again today. She'd done a pretty good job staying out of the way of him today, and she didn't want to push her luck. Hearing the lovely ding of the door, she was ready to jump in when she saw… HIM! "Oh. Smallville. Sorry, I uh… you know what, I think I'll take the stairs."

"Elevators are perfectly safe Lois. Statistically it's still the safest way to travel. Come on, I won't bite." He smirked at her.

_**Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

She huffed and stepped in, pressing the floor she needed and standing quietly with her arms crossed.

They stood in silence for a few floors before Clark cleared his throat. "I heard that Lewis confessed to a few other couples he kidnapped."

Lois nodded. "Good. That's good. No one should have to have gone through that."

Clark just nodded. "Yea, that was... pretty intense."

She chuckled nervously. "Yea, it really was. We're just lucky he didn't see me slip the sensor off my finger while he was talking to you."

Clark felt like he got punched in the gut with brass knuckles made of Kryptonite.

_**Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

"You… you what?"

She glanced over at him. "I managed to slip the sensor off. He was busy talking to you, so I figured I could at least take the pain out of the equation for you."

He just nodded.

"I mean, we're lucky he didn't ask you that question. You're a terrible liar Smallville." She smiled as the door chimed and stepped out, heading towards the editor's office.

_**There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on**_

Clark watched her walk away, sighing. So it had all been a lie? The little glimmer of hope he saw, the light at the end of the tunnel was dark again. Leaning back against the wall, he thought back to that night, feeling stunned by her declaration, the look on her face. He couldn't move fast enough to free her after he headbutted the psycho, ripping the shackles from her hands, and the sensors off her chest and her temple and her…

He stared up at the closing door. He remembered, quite vividly, pulling a sensor off her hand that night.

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

The doors were almost closed when his hand shot out, pushing them apart perhaps a little more forcefully than was necessary. He started walking across the floor, blocking out the noise of the phones and computers and keyboards around him. Making it to the center aisle, he saw her saying something to one of the reporters as she made a beeline for the editor's door.

This was suicide… but he was tired of playing it safe.

_**Keep holding on**_

"You're a coward Lois Lane."

His deep voice boomed out above the rest of the noise. And the rest of the noise shut down quickly, people staring in shock at the man who dared speak that way to Lois "Hurricane" Lane.

She stopped dead in midstride, turning slowly. Her face was more shocked than angry… for now.

"What did you just say to me?"

One new reporter was still on the phone with a lead, talking fairly loudly when another grabbed the phone and hung it up, shushing him and pointing to the two people across the middle of the room.

Clark slowly strode across the floor. "I said you…" he pointed at her, "are a coward." He emphasized by shaking his hands in front of him in a fending off motion and making a scared face.

_**Keep holding on**_

She dropped the file she was holding and started walking toward him. "What the hell do you think you are doing here Smallville?"

"I'm calling you out on your bullshit Lane, because frankly I'm tired of you hiding from the truth about you and me." He crossed his arms over his chest, not making a move. If she wanted this fight, she'd have to come to him.

"And who are you to me huh? Besides my junior reporter partner? And a soon to be dead man?" She crossed her arms to match, standing in front of him and glaring face to face.

He smirked. "I'm Clark Jerome Kent. Farmboy from Smallville, junior reporter for the Daily Planet, and the guy that you are in love with, because not even you Lois are good enough to BS your way through a polygraph."

_**There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

She stared at him in shock, more from the fact that he was right than the fact he called her out in front of everyone.

Clark stepped in a little closer. "If you had slipped the sensor off your finger, you could have just as easily said no to the question. So that excuse is gone. Any others?"

Clark had to chuckle at her impression of a smallmouth bass as she stuttered for an explanation.

_**So keep holding on**_

He made the last little step to her, his hands sliding along her arms and gripping her hands lightly. "And if we had made it to the point where he asked me the question too, I would have also said yes. And I would have also been telling the truth."

Lois's shocked face melted, somewhere between relief and tears. Clark reached up, cupping her cheeks and kissed her deeply there in front of the entire floor. Lois finally gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss vigorously.

Amidst the applause they broke apart… eventually. Lois looked around, blushing at the fact such a raw emotional moment was in front of her coworkers, but she couldn't find it in her to be upset right now. She felt Clark's thumbs brush the tears from her cheeks and she looked back up at him. "You do know you're going to pay for this eventually right?"

Clark could only grin, wagging his eyebrows. "Promise?"

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_


End file.
